stories_of_urtfandomcom-20200213-history
Sule
Geography Sule consists of 4 major provinces, [[Asan]] - home to Man, El'ilrith - home to Elmar, Jokkaru - home to the Jokkaru people and Feyd. Asan This is the largest province of Sule, home to [[Man]]. On the coat is the capital city of Granthia. Other cities are scattered across the province such as [[Mudrock]], [[Oselion]] and [[Nekkadi]]. It is under the monarchy of the Moonclaw Empire. Meadows and dense pine forests dot the landscape with occasional rivers, lakes and mountains. The Goshlings remain in their tribes at Oselion and Nekkadi while the Meadow Folk keep away at Mudrock. Although it is the largest province of Zanthor, it is the most barren with swamps and mountains taking up most of the landscape. After the death of his mother, [[Emperor Ezmur]] took power of Suugri. Named after the [[Vertrys]] [[Saint of Suugri]]. Saint Susan El'ilrith [[The Conquest of Man|The conquest of Man]] brought them to Zanthor where they settled in the Southern area of the island. Terrified of the creatures of the swamps Man did what it does best, waged war against the tribes and slaughtered hundreds of its people. The [[Goshling Witches|witches]] from the tribes [[The Ancient Curses|cursed]] the Men of Cesos so all their fruit was rotten, crops would never grow and their women were infertile, cows milk was sour and water would dry up. As the portals of [[Molondorin]] opened [[Ghouls]] flocked to the island where they taught man peace and partnership. Man then made a [[Zanthorian Treaty of Y893|Treaty]] with the tribes claiming they can protect and civilise the tribes and they lift the curse in return. After the feud was settled they established [[The Great City of Anvil]]. Small towns are spread through the landscape such as [[Riversend]], [[The Barony of Swindle]], [[Eslork]] and [[The Barony of Vünd]]. Rocky mountains shape the land with large lakes and dense vegetation. The hillside on the western side of the island is covered in farmland while the Eastern side is too rough and elevated. Once The Great City of Anvil was completed [[Peter Pentol]] was elected King. The province is named after the [[Vertrys]] [[Saint of Cesos]]. Jokkaru This is the largest province of Zanthor, home to the [[Goshling|Goshlings]] and [[Meadow Folk]] of the [[Moonclaw Empire]]. In the centre is the capital city of [[Nalbez]]. Other cities are scattered across the province such as [[Mudrock]], [[Oselion]] and [[Nekkadi]]. It is under the monarchy of the Moonclaw Empire. Meadows and dense pine forests dot the landscape with occasional rivers, lakes and mountains. The Goshlings remain in their tribes at Oselion and Nekkadi while the Meadow Folk keep away at Mudrock. Although it is the largest province of Zanthor, it is the most barren with swamps and mountains taking up most of the landscape. After the death of his mother, [[Emperor Ezmur]] took power of Suugri. Named after the [[Vertrys]] [[Saint of Suugri]]. Feyd Thisdsf dfg Known History '''Dates''' Y'''001:''' The tribes of man came together to form a government. Stating civilization and order starts now. The concept of time has long been around, though dates would aid in keeping order, from this date onward all citizens will keep track of time through the use of weeks, months and years. Y'''002:''' More settlements and tribes join under the government. Y'''007:''' They decide to build a large settlement together in an appropriate location, smaller settlements will bring resources weekly in aid of what will be a great triumph. Y'''009:''' The backbone of the settlement is complete, now starting to look like what would be a city. They name it Keensus, City of Man, after the god of Urt. Y'''011:''' Those who volunteer to make the large decisions for the community and govern it argue over whether democracy is the right way to make decisions as not everyone involves themselves and too many opinions are involved. Discussions went on for over a year. Y'''012:''' Finally, [[Silamon]], a warrior from the [[Astra]] tribe declared himself leader when he challenged the other claimants to a brawl, and beat them all with ease. Y'''015:''' Silamon dictated the new founded nation of Man, creating laws, rules and order, keeping everyone busy. Sule was a land rich of resources, ripe for the pickings. They erected a shrine to each of the Vündah gods they believed in, this included Qaynor, Silee, Keensus, Pollo, Aspecies and Wemble. Y'''016:''' The City had tripled in size since building first began. It was truly a sight to behold. The city was engulfed in forest and mountain-ranges with lakes wrapping around it. Huge stone structures erected in the centre, a palace was even built for Silamon, now declaring himself '[[High-Chief]]'. The community was thriving, though the people began to doubt their leader and soon he was to be tested. Y'''017:''' As night fell darkness engulfed the bustling city the [[Toheyne]] people watched from the mountains. They creeped past the sleeping guards, who only ever had to worry about stray animals. They sneaked in through the windows, cracks and open doors, searching for the youngest children. The people awoke to a majority of their babes and young children missing, panicking they immediately reported to Silamon, who told them to go out into the forest and find the children themselves. They pursued deeper and deeper into the overgrown forest to find odd contraptions and make-shift wooden homes. At first they believed it was other Humans who never joined their community and were jealous of its success, completely angered they didn't find anyone or any children at the wooden homes they burnt them all to the ground, though eventually the forest, which spanned for tens of miles also caught fire. The fires reached closer and closer to the city and there was still no sign on the children. Y'''018:''' Months passed and so Silamon decided to send an expedition of over 500 men out into the forest to find the culprits and to find the children. Only charred carcasses and woodland remained with carvings etched into the trunks and some large structures that seemed to of almost fallen from the sky. Y'''019:''' Another expedition was sent out deeper into the forest, eventually finding woods untouched by the fires. Eventually they discovered the larger wooden homes were high up in the tall redwood trees, they erected ladders and frames to reach the top. They confronted the Toheyne people, small animal and children carcasses littered the top of the treeline, strung up or impaled on the branches. Y'''921:''' The Great City of Anvil was completed. Y'''922:''' [[Peter Pentol]] was elected First King of Cesos. '''Races that can be found here''' * Terracie * [[Elves]] * [[Ghoul]] * [[Man]] * Lapnurpheens * Slatans * Seshling * [[Toheyne]] '''Nature of the Island''' * [[Creatures of Zanthor|Creatures]] * [[Flora of Zanthor|Flora]] '''Official Nations of Zanthor''' * [[The Grand Kingdom of Cesos]] * [[The Moonclaw Empire]]. '''Cities, Settlements and Notable Areas''' '''''(Cities are marked in bold, while towns/villages towns are italicised.)''''' '''Asan''' * '''[[Granthia]] -''' Capital City of Asan. Located in the centre of Zanthor. Home to The People of the Swamp. * ''Saint Susan - Located to the North-East of Zanthor. Home to the Meadow Folk. Small village.'' * ''Byson Ridge - Located to the North-West of Zanthor. Home to the Goshlings. Small village'' * ''Bear-trap Creek - Located to the East of Zanthor. Home to the Goshlings. Large tribal camp.'' * Huddlestone Park * Moorebury Park * Estermore * Calsun * St Peters Stop * Wemble's Rest * Mount Hemo * Mount Steus * Barony of Otto * Syre Lake * Lake Axe * Lupit's Lake * Gods Tear * Lockhammer Assembly * Kirst's Hollow * Churchtown * Orphandown Forest * Olivestone Estate * Calliga Hall '''El'ilrith''' * '''Ili'sun -''' Capital city of El'ilrith. Located to the South of Zanthor. Home to the Exiled. * ''[[Riversend]] - Located to the South-West of Zanthor. Small Village.'' * ''[[The Barony of Swindle]] - Located to the South. Small town'' * [[The Barony of Vünd|''The Barony of Vünd'']]'' - Located to the West of Zanthor. Small town'' * ''[[Eslork]] - Located to the South-West of Zanthor. Large fort.'' Notable Figures '''People of the Swamp:''' * Empress [[Grilk the great]] * [[Emperor Ezmur]] Ive Anvurk '''Man:''' * King [[Peter Pentol]] I Economy